1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a holder and more particularly to a holder for holding an optical data storage disc.
2. State of the Art
A variety of holders are known for holding optical data storage discs, These holders typically take the form of a flexible sleeve or a rigid, injection moulded case.
An injection moulded case provides considerable support and protection for an optical disc, and may therefore, in certain circumstances, be more desirable than a flexible sleeve. However, such a case is still limited in that it is bulky and brittle, and is relatively costly to produce in terms of the materials, manufacturing tools and processes required.
An alternative arrangement which has been proposed comprises a laminate of two flexible sheets, one of which is formed with an aperture of the same diameter as an optical disc so that a disc may be frictionally retained within the aperture.
Whilst this arrangement overcomes some of the limitations of injection moulded cases, in order to be effective, it requires the two sheets to be adhered together around the peripheral edge of the aperture so that the disc does not slip between them.